The present invention relates to a multi-purpose carrying bag or case, preferably having a parallelepipedal shape and comprising an upper slot-form opening which is closeable by means of a zipper.
Conventional carrying or sports bags are made of textile fabrics or synthetic materials and are adapated to be carried by means of a rigidly attached carrying strap, e.g., a strap having ends that are attached to the bag by sewing or the like. In the case of one conventional form of bag, the user grips the carrying straps formed into carrying loops, from above, whereas in the case of other types of bags, for example, back packs or sports bags, the straps are placed over both shoulders or, in an inclined manner, over one shoulder.
The disadvantage of these bags is that they can only be used for the specific task for which they are intended because of their carrying straps being rigidly attached to the bag body. Moreover, on account of the materials used and the seam configuration, they are not watertight.
A recurrent problem involved with expeditions, hikes water sports or camping is that of finding a way to pack items of equipment in a sealed manner. A further desirable expedient is to find a carrying bag that can be adapted for different uses. It should be possible for the bag to be used as a normal bag, for example, as a backpack which is suspended over both shoulders, or as a sports bag which is suspended over one shoulder. It should also be possible for the bag to be lashed to the roof of a car or to the deck of a boat and to be used for carrying drinking water or as a portable shower.